Primeras impresiones
by Mist221b
Summary: De cómo el destino es más fuerte y real de lo que Lestrade cree. Porque en días como ese Greg no espera que su vida cambie de tal forma y menos que acabe conociendo a alguien como Mycroft Holmes.


_Aquí os dejo un extraño Mystrade._

_**Primeras impresiones**_

Camina por las calles, solo, sin nadie que le acompañe ni se fije en el. Porque hoy es Greg, no Lestrade, el detective inspector.

Los días de fiesta nunca le han sentado bien, son los únicos días en su penosa vida en la que se siente realmente solo.

Su mujer lo más seguro es que este follando con otro, pero a Greg eso ya no le importa, no, Greg tiene otras preocupaciones en mente en ese momento.

Por eso camina por las calles de Londres en vez de volver a su casa, a esa casa donde nadie le espera.

Ha estado caminando con la cabeza agachada desde que salió de su casa, solo observando sus piernas al caminar. Hoy está triste, desesperado.

Hoy necesita algo, lo jodido es que no sabe qué.

Quizás sea casualidad, o el puñetero destino lo que le hace caminar en esa dirección, Greg no lo sabe, no cree en ese jodido destino. (_No hasta ese día_)

Pero Greg se aleja del centro de la ciudad, va caminando sin rumbo pendiente solo de sus pensamientos, no se entera de a dónde va ni porque. Por eso cuando sube la cabeza para ver donde esta se sorprende de la poca gente que hay y de lo lejos que esta.

Conoce esa parte de la ciudad gracias a su trabajo, por eso baja la mano hasta sus pantalones lamentándose de no traer consigo su pistola, no tiene prejuicios, pero esa parte de la ciudad siempre le ha puesto los pelos de punta.

Camina más dispuesto a salir de esas calles solitarias y oscuras. Y es entonces cuando el destino se presenta.

Greg se para en seco cuando oye los gemidos y los golpes. Se gira a ambos lados buscando la fuente de los sonidos.

Esta vez Greg corre hacia el callejón donde cree que está pasando la pelea. Su mano se apresura a coger su móvil para pedir ayuda sin dejar la marcha.

Pero no consigue llamar. Antes de que pueda hacerlo ya ha visto la situación de la pelea.

-POLICIA –grita subiendo la placa que siempre lleva encima.

Greg consigue captar la atención de los dos atacantes, y por un segundo Greg teme que se abalancen contra él. Pero eso no ocurre, los malditos cobardes salen corriendo antes de que Greg consigua apenas verlos.

Dejan al muchacho tirado en el suelo, tiene toda la cara cubierta de sangre, le han partido la ceja y el labio y tiene varios hematomas repartidos por cara. No esta inconsciente pero mantiene los ojos cerrados y se rodea con los brazos sin dejar de gemir.

Greg corre hacia él sin preocuparse por atrapar a los asaltantes, el muchacho es joven, no parece tener ni los treinta. Greg vuelve a sentir lo que cada día siente, impotencia e ira.

-Muchacho, ¿estás bien? –pregunta agachándose a él.

Le toma la cara entre sus manos, el muchacho solo abre los ojos fijándolos en los suyos. Y aunque el muchacho no le responde, Greg no insiste.

-¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? –Le pregunta recibiendo solo un encogimiento de hombros –tranquilo voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

El muchacho abre los ojos tan rápido que Greg cree que se le van a salir. Y entre los brazos de Greg el chico empieza a moverse.

-No, no, no, no, no llame a ninguna ambulancia –se sigue sacudiendo intentando soltarse del agarre.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no te va a pasar nada –le intenta tranquilizar, y aunque el muchacho no para de moverse consigue hacerse con su móvil y llamar a la ambulancia.

-no, no, no, no, no, no, no –gime el chico –me encontrara.

Greg está preocupado, el chico no para de repetir lo mismo, ha cerrado sus ojos pero ya no se remueve, ya no lucha. Greg sabe que le duelen mucho las costillas, puede que incluso tenga un par rotas, las piernas las tiene débiles. Su aspecto es horrible. Y esta tan delgado que Greg teme que se vaya a romper por la mitad.

-Shh tranquilo –le susurra - ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

-Me encontrara…

Greg va a preguntar quién, pero no lo hace, tan solo le promete que no le dejara hasta que este mejor, que nadie le hará daño.

Cuando la ambulancia llega el muchacho ya se ha desmayado sin decir a Greg como se llama ni quien le encontrara. Y cuando lo levanta en sus brazos para dejarlo en la camilla una bolsa de plástico cae del bolsillo del muchacho, pero solo Greg consigue verla. Se agacha hasta ella maldiciendo a la jodida droga. Se la guarda en el bolsillo y entra en la ambulancia.

Le preguntan por el nombre del muchacho, pero él no lo sabe. Le dicen que lo necesitan para cuando lleguen al hospital. Le registran los bolsillos pero no tiene nada.

No tenía nada aparte de la droga.

Cuando llegan al hospital y lo bajan de la ambulancia Greg los sigue, no les advierte que posiblemente el chico haya estado consumiendo droga, son médicos al fin y al cabo, ellos ya lo verán.

Antes de que se lo lleven para poder curarlo el joven comienza a moverse y a abrir lentamente los ojos. Se despierta torpemente, y tarda unos segundos en enfocar su vista. Greg ve como el joven se inquieta hasta que sus miradas se topan.

El muchacho se tranquiliza cuando ve a Greg, y Greg siente un extraño y nuevo cariño por el chico desconocido que consume droga y recibe palizas en callejones.

-Sherlock…-susurra el muchacho con la voz muy ronca –Sherlock Holmes.

Greg le sonríe.

-Gregory Lestrade- le responde, pero Sherlock ya no le oye porque un medico acaba de llevárselo.

Greg suspira y se siente mal porque en el fondo agradece todo esto. Agradece que su vida, aunque solo sea por un segundo, vuelva a estar pendiente de alguien que le necesita.

Y Greg espera pacientemente al muchacho que parece llamarse Sherlock. No llama a nadie ni da el nombre completo de Sherlock cuando le preguntan, debe ser su intuición como detective, o quizás lo ha visto en la mirada del chico, pero Greg sabe que Sherlock está solo, más solo que la una. Y que al parecer eso es lo que quiere.

Tardan más de una hora en decirle algo sobre su estado, al parecer Sherlock también tiene una elevada desnutrición por lo que estará interno un par de días hasta que se estabilice.

Greg suspira con pesar y algo de alivio. Le dejan pasar a la habitación donde Sherlock esta, entra a paso lento sin apartar la vista de ese extraño chico.

-No tardara mucho en venir.

Greg no puede evitar sorprenderse por el susurro apenas audible, la voz del muchacho es grave pero terriblemente segura y madura.

-¿Quién? –Pregunta curioso -¿Quién te va a encontrar? ¿Es peligroso?

Sherlock gira su cabeza hasta él, fijando sus miradas.

-¿Quién cree usted, detective inspector?

Greg traga saliva, se adelanta hasta quedar a poca distancia de la cama.

-Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría –le dice, Sherlock resopla, y Greg se siente molesto de repente al ver la expresión petulante que aparece en el rostro del chico.

-No te he preguntado si lo sabes, sino, quien crees que es.

-Solo creo que es alguien a quien no quieres ver, que no quieres que te encuentre. –le responde Greg.

-Bien, empezamos a pensar – Sherlock parece exaltado, y Greg empieza a creer que ese chico es extrañamente raro – ya tiene una pequeña pista detective inspector.

Greg frunce el ceño, ni siquiera sabe como el muchacho sabe que es detective inspector, prefiere no preguntárselo, no quiere otra mirada _''¿tu-eres-tonto-o-que?''_ de parte del chico que acaba de salvar.

Antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en algo coherente y no demasiado estúpido, la puerta de la habitación se abre silenciosamente.

Y Greg ve como Sherlock se da la vuelta débilmente sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a la puerta y a la persona que entra. Greg se extraña de este comportamiento y antes de girarse una pequeña luz se enciende en su pequeña cabecita, porque Greg, lejos de ser estúpido, es capaz de pensar, y antes de enfrentar a quien ha entrado sabe que es esa persona que Sherlock no quiere que lo encuentre.

Es curioso como las primeras impresiones influyen a lo largo de una relación, sea amistad o algo más, Greg siempre recuerda las primeras impresiones porque le fascina descubrir con el tiempo lo equivocado que estaba en esa primera impresión.

Por eso cuando Greg ve a Mycroft Holmes por primera vez siente esa estúpida necesidad de conocerle, descubrir que esa primera impresión es equivocada.

Porque el extraño hombre entra en la habitación como si fuera el dueño del lugar, y aunque apenas le dirige una mirada antes de posarla en Sherlock, Greg se siente extrañamente expuesto. Y Greg piensa que ese hombre es un completo idiota, _un snob._

Greg siente que estorba pero no se va, se lo ha prometido a Sherlock y Greg siempre cumple sus promesas.

-Trece meses –pronuncia en un Ingles perfecto y es lo único que dice.

Pero el extraño individuo no se queda donde esta, no. Se acerca a la cama en la que el muchacho está dándole la espalda, con una velocidad casi inimaginable para alguien de su porte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el muchacho vuelve a estar tumbado sobre su espada, frente a ese individuo que seguidamente le da un bofetón.

-¿¡Quien se cree que es!? –le grita Greg interponiéndose entre los dos extraños.

Greg esta enfurecido e indignado, algo completamente normal en su personalidad, pero que no deja de sorprenderle.

El hombre del paraguas le mira como si fuera él quien hubiera recibido el bofetón, y Greg también se confunde, porque realmente no sabe que está haciendo.

-Soy su hermano –le responde con voz helada – Y ese de allí al que tanto defiende se escapo de su casa hace ya trece meses.

-¿Sabes que quiere decir eso Mycroft? -Greg se vuelve sorprendido al escuchar esa voz tan burlona y divertida, casi venenosa – Te estás haciendo viejo.

-Y tu al paso que vas no llegaras a serlo –el hombre de hielo ignora a Greg y se dirige al que al parecer es su hermano, Greg se vuelve sobre si mismo más confundido que preocupado - ¡Por dios santo Sherlock! Trece jodidos meses.

La voz de aquel hombre suena extraña para Greg, no lo conoce pero algo le dice que ese hombre estirado no es propenso a decir malas palabras.

Y Greg vuelve a sentirlo, vuelve a sentir lo mucho que estorba, por lo que se despide de los dos extraños individuos y sale de la habitación.

Ni siquiera se para a escuchar las últimas palabras dirigidas a él. Greg necesita salir de aquella habitación y sentarse, pensar en ese día, porque aunque es una estupidez muy grande, Greg sabe que su vida acaba de cambiar.

Por eso no se va a su casa, por eso se queda esperando en la sala de espera hasta que el individuo del paraguas sale también. Por eso agradece mentalmente que aquel hombre se siente al lado suyo.

-Gracias –murmuro la voz fría, Greg le mira cansado dándose cuenta de que aquel hombre también lo estaba – Por encontrarle.

-No fue nada, en realidad es mi trabajo –Greg se pasa la mano por el pelo sabiendo que esa es un excusa muy tonta y que aquel hombre no tiene ni un pelo de tonto.

-Mycroft Holmes –le tiende la mano el hombre del paraguas.

Greg le mira unos segundos antes de estrecharle la mano a aquel hombre, y si Greg hubiera sido más observador, quizás un poco más de lo que los dos hermanos Holmes eran, Greg hubiera sido capaz de ver todo aquello que cambiaba con aquel simple apretón de manos.

-Gregory Lestrade.

-Lo sé – le responde sonriendo aquel hombre llamado Mycroft – Y quizás puedas hacerme un favor.

* * *

Siete años después de aquella primera impresión, de aquel primer apretón de manos, Gregory Lestrade vuelve a caminar solo, pero en esta ocasión tiene un rumbo fijo.

John, e incluso Sherlock, le habían ofrecido llevarle. Pero Greg quiere caminar, porque realmente le encanta caminar, y este día lo necesita más que ningún otro.

Ya no eran las ganas de escapar, ni las ganas de sentir algo que no sentía, ni tampoco las ganas de olvidar algo. No, hoy Greg quiere caminar para no ponerse a saltar de alegría como una niña de diez años.

Porque Greg es feliz, estaba feliz.

Porque aunque su mujer le dejara hace dos años, y le dejara sin nada, ahora tiene una casa y una vida aun mejor, porque aunque aquel muchacho hubiera seguido drogándose después de su primer encuentro e incluso después de su trato de no volver a hacerlo, Sherlock lleva más de dos años limpio. Porque aunque aquel hombre de hielo le hubiera secuestrado más de siete veces antes de quedar como personas normales, hoy se casa con él.

Porque el juzgado esta ya frente a él, y el coche negro de Mycroft está demasiado perfecto con aquellas flores blancas.

Porque aunque había pasado por mucho para conseguir esa felicidad, Greg ama cada mal momento, cada acción estúpida y cada lágrima por llevarle hasta allí.

Porque Mycroft está demasiado hermoso con ese nuevo traje suyo, y lo más jodidamente extraordinario es que le espera a él. Con esa sonrisa petulante que Greg había aprendido a amar y con esa mirada, ahora carente de frialdad, que le sonríe con emoción.

Porque cuando Greg llega hasta Mycroft, sin prestar atención a nadie más, y le coge de la mano ya no la suelta. Y aunque pasa más de media hora hasta que el juez les hace la pregunta, para Greg, todo está yendo horriblemente rápido.

-**Acepto**.

Su voz resuena por toda la sala, clara y decidida, y Greg no puede evitar acordarse de aquel apretón de manos, y de aquella primera impresión. De cuan pedido estaba ese día, y de cómo al parecer fue él quien encontró a alguien aun más perdido que él.

-Marido mío, ya puede besar al novio –le susurra la perfecta voz de aquel hombre del paraguas negro, apenas es audible para el resto de personas pero sin duda, es inolvidable para Greg.

Inolvidable como esa errónea primera impresión.

* * *

_Este ha sido un estilo nuevo para mí, y seguro que he metido la pata en más de una ocasión así que ¡disculpas adelantadas!_

_La idea principal se me ocurrió hace tiempo con un fanart que vi de **Sash-kash**, fabuloso por cierto. Y como no se me iba de la cabeza empecé a escribir y salió esto xd. Creo que me perdí un poco de mi idea principal pero bueno. Pero, no ha quedado muy horrible, ¿no? *_*_

_Y por cierto, el favor que le pide Mycroft a Lestrade es simplemente que deje a Sherlock meterse en sus casos, no me valláis a pensar mal jaja, otra cosa, esta historia es como si Reichenbach no hubiera pasado! (lo que todos quisieramoooooooooooooos) xd_

_Bueno, espero que no se os haya hecho muy horrible ;)_


End file.
